Ramoeus
by Blanket77
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!] Sebuah benda angkasa jatuh di The Burren, Ireland pada tanggal 14 Juli 1853. Benda angkasa tersebut disebut 'Ramoeus'. Banyak yang dikorbankan dalam penelitian Ramoeus. Penculikan terjadi di seluruh belahan dunia, salah satunya kasus penculikan 12 anak bangsawan. Warn: Sci-Fi. [EXO Official Pairing]
1. Prolog

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA : War is Begin**

_**Rating:** T+/PG-15_

_**Length:** Chapter - Prolog_

_**Pair:** KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, ChanBaek_

**_Warning: _**_AU/OOC/Typos/BL/Sci-Fi_

* * *

_Pernah Blanket post di facebook, dengan cast member Super Junior. Jadi bagi yang udah baca jangan anggap plagiat ya, ini buatan Blanket sendiri kok ^^_

**_Happy Reading!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Irish Time_

14 Juli 1853

'**Sebuah benda angkasa terjatuh di The Burren**. Sebuah benda angkasa yang belum dapat diidentifikasi terjatuh di sekitar The Burren saat dini hari. Para ilmuwan memperkirakan, bahwa benda angkasa tersebut adalah sebuah batu langit yang kehilangan lintasan orbitnya, dan tertarik ke bumi akibat gaya gravitasi bumi...'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

15 Juli 1853

'**Beberapa ilmuwan terkenal dunia membentuk tim penelitian. **Tim penelitian benda angkasa yang jatuh sehari yang lalu di The Burren mulai dibentuk. Beberapa ilmuwan dunia turut berpartisipasi dalam penelitian ini...'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

1 Agustus 1853

'... Beberapa warga sipil yang bertempat tinggal di daerah sekitar jatuhnya benda angkasa di The Burren, mulai terserang penyakit-penyakit misterius...'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

15 Agustus 1853

'... para ilmuwan mulai membuat tim penyelamat bagi warga sipil yang terjangkit penyakit misterius tersebut... _"Kami mulai mengidentifikasi adanya penyakit menular yang membahayakan"_... Tim penyelamat yang dibentuk bernama '_Human DNA Protector' _atau disingkat '_HuDP' (read: Hyudip)._'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

21 September 1853

'**The Burren ditutup untuk umum.** The Burren kini tertutup untuk umum, karena semakin banyaknya warga sipil yang terjangkit wabah misterius akibat benda langit yang terjatuh di The Burren... warga sipil yang terjangkit penyakit aneh tersebut dibawa ke tempat penampungan...'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

5 Desember 1853

'... The Burren kini terisolasi dan HuDP dinyatakan dibubarkan... Tidak pernah ada warga sipil yang kembali dari tempat penampungan...'

* * *

_The Irish Time_

5 Agustus 1854

'Terjadi penculikan misterius terhadap beberapa ratus orang di Irlandia dalam beberapa hari terakhir... Mereka menghilang secara misterius... kebanyakan orang yang diculik berusia remaja..."

* * *

_HuDP_. _Human DNA Protector, adalah sebuah tim khusus yang dibentuk untuk meneliti 'ramoeus' (read: remous) sebuah benda angkasa yang jatuh di The Burren, Ireland, pada tanggal 14 Juli 1853. Dalam penelitian tersebut ditemukan semacam molekul aneh berbentuk cair di dalam ramoeus. Penelitian mulai dilakukan secara intensif. Beberapa hewan kelinci percobaan disuntikan molekul tersebut, tapi tidak ada satupun dari para kelinci percobaan tersebut yang hidup._

_Para ilmuwan mulai putus asa akan keberhasilan penelitian tersebut. Hingga suatu hari, salah seorang dari ilmuwan tersebut dengan sengaja menyuntikkan cairan ramoeus ke dalam tubuhnya. Keanehan mulai terjadi, DNA ilmuwan tersebut mulai berubah. Para ilmuwan yang sebelumnya menyerah kini bangkit dan mulai melanjutkan penelitian. _

_Tapi kabar gembira tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Ilmuwan yang menyuntikkan dirinya dengan cairan ramoeus tersebut meninggal. Menurut ilmuwan lain hal ini disebabkan oleh antibodi sang ilmuwan yang lemah. Antibodi tersebut tidak dapat menahan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh sang ilmuwan, karena antibodi tersebut tidak dapat lagi mengenali organ tubuh sang ilmuwan dan mendeteksinya sebagai ancaman bagi tubuh. Hal ini menyebabkan antibodi tersebut menyerang anggota tubuhnya sendiri._

_Dan tanpa para ilmuwan itu sadari, cairan ramoeus di dalam tubuh sang ilmuwan telah menyebar melalui pergantian udara. Hampir semua penduduk yang berada di jangkauan 2 km dari The Burren mengalami perubahan susunan DNA. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak dapat bertahan, tetapi sebagian kecil lainnya masih bertahan walau dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dan sebagian kecil yang masih bertahan tersebut adalah para remaja._

_Para ilmuwan tersebut mulai kembali mendapat angin segar. Tetapi hal itu kembali tidak dapat bertahan lama. Pemerintah Ireland mengeluarkan perintah untuk menghentikan penelitian karena dinilai sudah mulai membahayakan bagi keselamatan warga sipil. Semua kegiatan dihentikan, ramoeus diambil alih dan semua penduduk yang sudah terkena paparan cairan ramoeus mulai diungsikan._

_Tetapi tidak pernah ada yang tahu, salah seorang dari ilmuwan tersebut masih memiliki cairan ramoeus. Dengan berbagai rencana yang berputar di otaknya, sang ilmuwan pergi membawa sisa cairan ramoeus yang tersisa._

_Tidak pernah ada yang menduga bahwa kejadian ini akan mengubah sejarah panjang kehidupan manusia, mengubah garis keturunan manusia, dan mengubah dunia._

_Inilah kisah rahasia yang tidak pernah bisa kau bayangkan._

_Ikuti kami jika kau masih ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini. Kisah tentang bagaimana umat manusia mencari jati dirinya yang telah lama hilang. Kisah perjuangan dan pengorbanan, dimana hidup seseorang hanya bagai seutas benang yang sewaktu-waktu dapat diputus._

_Inilah kisah kami._

* * *

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA**

**-War is Begin-**

* * *

_Ini baru prolog, kalau banyak yang minat bakal di update cepet ^^_

_So- Review please~_


	2. The Beginning

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA : War is Begin**

.

.

* * *

Beritahu aku satu hal yang paling berharga bagi kalian?

Bagiku, kedua orang tuaku adalah hal yang paling berharga.

Tapi-

Bagaimana jika hal paling berharga dalam hidup kalian direnggut paksa?

Apakah kau akan membiarkannya?

Terlebih jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah orang yang sangat kalian kenal.

Bolehkah aku membalaskan dendam orang tuaku?

Aku akan melakukan hal apapun-

.

.

-bahkan jika harus membunuh

* * *

**_Rating:_**_ T+/PG-15_

**_Length:_**_ Chapter - The Beginning_

**_Pair:_**_ KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, ChanBaek_

**_Warning: _**_AU/OOC/Typos/BL/Sci-Fi_

* * *

Valensol, South France.

2 July 1875

12.10 A.M.

Angin musim panas bertiup lembut, menerpa hamparan bunga lavender yang menyebarkan aromanya di udara. Awal musim panas memang merupakan saatnya bunga lavender mulai bermekaran, dan juga saat yang tepat untuk bermalasan dan berpiknik di tengah hamparan rumput hijau bersama keluarga.

Begitu pula yang saat ini tengah dilakukan oleh seorang pria dengan wajah yang tertutup topi lebar, dia tampak tertidur di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar tubuhnya sama sekali diacuhkan olehnya. Bahkan sinar terik matahari musim panas yang menerpa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya terbangun.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berlari-lari kecil, beberapa kali dia tersandung tepi gaunnya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak letih, beberapa butir keringat membasahi wajah tirusnya yang cantik dan anggun.

"Baekki!" Teriak wanita itu pada pria yang masih nyaman tertidur.

Wanita tersebut menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit berisi dan kembali memanggil namanya berulang kali, "Baekki, Baekki, Baekki."

Baekhyun yang sedikit terusik mulai membuka matanya.

"Hm- ada apa _mom_?"

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, apa kau tidak lapar Baekki?" Tanya Mrs. Byun.

Baekhyun beringsut mendekati sang ibu dan mulai merajuk.

"Kenapa _mom_ tidak membawa makanannya ke sini? Kita bisa makan di sini. Lagipula cuacanya bagus."

"Aish, tidak bisa Baekki. _Uncle_ dan _aunty_ mu akan datang sebentar lagi, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

_Hell. _Bagaimana mungkin diamerindukan dua orang yang selalu mencubiti pipinya hingga sakit. Lagipula Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka bukan tipe orang yang akan merindukan orang lain selain diri mereka sendiri.

Wajah Baekhyun tertekuk masam.

"Ayolah Baekki, kau harus terlihat sopan di depan _uncle_ dan _aunty_. Ganti baju dan lekas pergi ke ruang makan, _ok_?"

Mrs. Byun menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan, menggiringnya memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun kini telah rapi, memakai kemeja putih disertai waistcoast abu-abu yang nampak elegan. Berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya, wajah Baekhyun terlihat kusut dan muram.

Ini hari yang indah untuk keluar dan menikmati udara cerah, tapi dia harus berakhir di meja makan dengan orang-orang yang paling menyebalkan di hidupnya dan harus bersikap santun kepada mereka.

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan baju itu Baekhyun," puji Mrs. Song –_Aunty_ Baekhyun-

"Aah- Terima kasih aunty," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum palsu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mulai menirukan ucapan bibinya dengan gaya mengejek dan diakhiri dengan ledekan.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar tambang emas mu Song-_ssi_?" melihat tingkah anak tunggalnya, Mr. Byun berinisiatif mengambil alih percakapan.

"Yah, cukup bagus. Kami berhasil menemukan sumber emas baru-" Mr. Song terlihat antusias dan mulai bicara tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan _-bagus-sekali-dad-sekarang-kau-membuat-keadaan-ber tambah-membosankan_. Tapi sepertinya yang ditatap tidak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa bosan hanya bersedekap dan mengaduk kesal sepiring _pasta_ di hadapannya. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk memakan salah satu makanan kesukaannya itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring _pasta_ dan mulai memandang pamannya tajam. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap kedua orang itu. Biasanya saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mencubiti pipinya hingga memerah, tapi kali ini tidak demikian, mereka bahkan terkesan tidak acuh pada Baekhyun. Oke, bukannya dia senang jika pipinya dicubit hingga memerah, hanya saja hal seperti ini sangat aneh.

Baekhyun mulai menerka berbagai alasan atas sikap aneh paman dan bibinya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mau tahu dan kembali sibuk mengaduk _pasta_ di piringnya.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga tiba waktunya hidangan penutup. Sepiring kecil _tartes tatin_ kini telah terhidang di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong _tartes tartin_ di depannya, dia masih sibuk terhanyut dalam lamunan hingga tidak sadar akan kehadiran makanan manis tersebut.

Sementara kedua orang tuanya sudah sibuk memasukkan potongan kecil _tartes tatin_ ke dalam mulut dan kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

**TRAANG! BRUUGH!**

Suara benda jatuh menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencari sumber suara tadi.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang sempurna saat dilihatnya sang ayah telah tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah memutih dan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

**BRUUGH!**

Suara lainnya membuat Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Dia semakin dibuat menegang saat dilihatnya sang ibu mengalami hal yang serupa dengan ayahnya.

Badan Baekhyun gemetar, badannya terasa lemas, dia tidak sanggup melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara.

"_D_-_dad_._ M_-_m_.. _mom_."

Baekhyun menatap tubuh orang tuanya nanar.

"Akhirnya tugas kita selesai juga _honey," _ucap sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun. Suara sang paman.

"Ya, ternyata membunuh bangsawan Byun bukan perkara yang sulit. Cukup sumpal mulut para pelayan di sini dengan uang kemudian masukan sedikit bubuk _sianida_ di makanan penutup, dan sekarang mereka sudah pergi ke neraka!" Mrs. Song menyeringai licik dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Mau kita apakan mahluk kecil tidak berguna ini _honey," _ucapnya lagi.

Mr. Song melangkah perlahan ke arah Baekhyun. Senyum licik terus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dia bisa kita serahkan ke Tuan Choi, _honey_. Aku sudah meneleponnya, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan sampai." Mr. Song menatap tajam wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama. "Dia pasti akan dibayar mahal oleh Tuan Choi."

Mr. Song kembali melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun dan merangkul tubuh istrinya. Mereka berdua mulai bercakap mengenai sesuatu yang tidak bisa Baekhyun dengar.

"Ke-kenapa..."

"Huh?" Mr. Song menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan memincingkan matanya, "kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya.

"Ke-kenapa... Kenapa kalian membunuh orang tuaku? Apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga kalian membunuh mereka? KENAPA!"

"Hah. Kenapa kau bilang? Yah, tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit pemberitahuan untukmu, kami sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Jadi, anggap saja itu sebagai alasannya. Lagipula mereka tidak akan marah, bukankah mereka orang yang dermawan?"

Telinga Baekhyun memanas, giginya saling bergemeletuk. Baekhyun benar-benar benci kepada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kini alasan kenapa paman dan bibinya bersikap aneh sudah jelas, mereka sudah merencanakan pembunuhan ini.

Tangan Baekhyun merayap mengambil pisau makan yang berada di dekatnya. Paman dan bibinya masih sibuk bercakap dan tertawa.

Pikiran Baekhyun sudah tertutup kabut amarah. Perasaan marah, benci, jijik, sedih dan berbagai perasaan negatif lainnya mulai bercampur di hatinya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menerjang Mr. dan Mrs. Song. Terjadi pertarungan di antara mereka. Kepala Baekhyun terhantam sebuah benda tumpul.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Suara teriakkan Mrs. Song dan makian Mr. Song mulai terdengar samar.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun terjatuh dalam kegelapan, hal terakhir yang dapat dilihatnya adalah darah-

.

Dan-

.

-Sekelebat bayangan yang membawa tubuhnya pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Le Monde**

3 July 1875

Valensole, France.

'**Terjadi pembunuhan di kediaman keluarga Byun.** Jasad Mr. dan Mrs. Byun serta Mr. dan Mrs. Song ditemukan di ruang makan keluarga Byun-

-Belum diketahui motif pembunuh, tetapi polisi berhasil menemukan sebuah pisau makan yang di duga sebagai alat pembunuh-

-Putra tunggal keluarga Byun diduga telah diculik oleh pelaku-

-Beberapa orang warga sekitar melihat seorang pria asing masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Byun-

* * *

**The Times**

5 July 1875

London, England.

**'Perampokan di rumah bangsawan asal China, Mr. Xiu- **Kemarin malam, 4 July 1861, terjadi peristiwa perampokan di rumah bangsawan asal China, Mr. Xiu-

-Keduanya ditemukan terbunuh di halaman belakang rumah-

-Dan dua orang putra Mr. Xiu hingga sekarang dinyatakan hilang-

* * *

**Tokyo Nichi Nichi Shimbun**

8 July 1875

Tokyo, Japan.

**'Pembobolan rumah keluarga yakuza-** Pembobolan terjadi pada tanggal 7 July di salah satu kediaman keluarga yakuza-

-tidak ada barang yang hilang-

-salah seorang tuan muda, Kai, dinyatakan telah diculik-

* * *

_**Zhōngguó Rìbào**_

9 July 1875

China.

**'Penculikan remaja semakin meningkat-** Pada 8 July, kembali terjadi penculikan terhadap putra keluarga Zhang dan keluarga Kim-

-nama keduanya adalah Yixing dan Chen-

* * *

**Ottawa Citizen**

12 July 1875

Vancouver, Canada.

**'Penculikan kembali terjadi- **Kali ini penculikan terjadi di keluarga Wu-

-putra tertua mereka menghilang semenjak dua hari yang lalu-

* * *

**Frankfurter Rundschau**

12 July 1875

Frankfurt, German.

**'Putra keluarga Oh menghilang- **Oh Sehun, pewaris tunggal dari keluarga bangsawan Oh menghilang-

-Sehun terakhir terlihat berada di alun-alun Römerberg-

* * *

**Seoul Shinmun**

13 July 1875

South Korea.

**'Putra keluarga bangsawan kembali diculik- **Kali ini terjadi penculikan terhadap putra keluarga Park dan putra keluarga Kim-

-keduanya merupakan pewaris dari klan keluarga Park dan Kim-

-Park Chanyeol dan Kim Minseok menghilang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Cho-

* * *

**The New York Times**

17 July 1875

New York, USA.

**'Putra keluarga diplomat Huang menghilang- **Huang Zitao, salah seorang putra dari keluarga Huang menghilang, kemarin malam (16 July)-

-pencarian mulai dilakukan di daerah sekitar Broadway-

* * *

_**Javasche Courant**_

20 July 1875

Batavia, Indonesia.

'**Putra keluarga Do menghilang secara misterius- **Do Kyungsoo, putra dari Tuan Do menghilang semenjak kemarin siang-

-tidak ada yang melihat pasti keberadaan Kyungsoo terakhir kali-

-rumor yang beredar masih simpang siur-

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Choi." Sebuah panggilan menyadarkan sesosok pria paruh baya dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk?" tanya Tuan Choi kepada sesosok pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Saya telah berhasil membawa 'dia', dan saya juga mendapatkan apa yang anda inginkan." Pemuda bernama Eunhyuk tersebut mengeluarkan sehelai rambut berwarna hitam pekat.

"Bagus. Segera kembali ke tempat mu dan pastikan 'mereka' tidak berisik saat sadar nanti," ucap tuan Choi tegas.

Tuan Choi mengambil rambut yang diserahkan oleh Eunhyuk dan menyimpannya di salah satu kotak kecil di dalam laci mejanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang kerja sang master.

Tuan Choi beralih ke sebuah cairan berwarna hitam pekat di dalam tabung reaksi. Lalu dengan hati-hati dia meneteskan cairan tersebut ke dalam plat tetes.

Tuan Choi menaruh plat tetes tersebut di mikroskop, lalu dengan antusias dia melihat reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada cairan tersebut.

DNA yang telah ditaruh sebelumnya di dalam plat tetes tersebut mulai bereaksi. Beberapa selnya mulai melepaskan diri dan membiarkan sel dari cairan hitam pekat tadi menggantikan dirinya.

Tuan Choi tersenyum senang, sepertinya percobaannya kali ini akan berhasil. Tetapi kebahagiaannya harus pupus saat sel dari cairan hitam pekat tersebut mulai menyebar ke sel-sel DNA lainnya dan menghancurkan mereka.

Tuan Choi memukul mejanya cukup keras, lalu dengan sekali hantaman tabung reaksi berisi cairan hitam tersebut telah terpental dan jatuh berkeping.

Dengan raut wajah kesal, tuan Choi melangkah keluar dari laboratoriumnya.

Langkah kakinya terus bergema di koridor yang kosong, seiring dengan munculnya sel DNA baru di dalam plat tetes yang dia tinggalkan di dalam laboratorium.

.

.

Kali ini dia tidak sepenuhnya gagal.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

_Pendek ya? _

_Ya mau gimana lagi, susah motong di adegan lain. Tapi chapter depan panjang kok panjang, tenang aja._

_Last,_

_Review please! #tebarreceh_


	3. First

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA : War is Begin**

**.**

* * *

Sesosok bayangan manusia berjalan di tengah koridor yang sepi. Bayangan tersebut makin mengecil seiring munculnya sang pemilik bayangan.

Seorang pria dewasa dengan setelan jasdan sepatu kulit hitam berjalan dengan tenang. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat, dengan sebuah gembok yang menguncinya.

Pria tersebut merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Pria tersebut terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut, "Kau masih marah pada ku?" tanyanya lagi, walaupun sepertinya dia tahu bahwa pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban lagi.

"Baiklah, aku masuk." Ucap pria tersebut sambil memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang gembok.

**CKREK!**

Gembok itu terbuka. Pria tersebut memasukkan gembok beserta kuncinya ke dalam jas yang dikenakannya.

Perlahan pria tersebut membuka pintu.

Saat daun pintu terbuka sempurna, sebuah tatapan penuh kebencian dari seorang pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menyambut sang pria.

Pria tersebut tersenyum lebar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda. Setiap satu langkah yang diambil sang pria membuat pemuda di depannya meringsut menjauh.

Suara gemerisik dari rantai yang melingkar di kaki pemuda tersebut terdengar, setiap dia berusaha menjauh dari pria di depannya.

Melihat hal tersebut, langkah pria itu terhenti. Senyum lebar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya semakin bertambah lebar.

"Apa kau merindukan ku-

.

.

-Xiu Luhan."

.

* * *

_**Rating:**__ T+/PG-15_

_**Length:**__ Chapter – First_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, ChanBaek_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC/Typos/BL/Sci-Fi_

* * *

"ARRRRGH!"

"Luhan, Luhan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang pemuda berkulit putih tampak mengguncang tubuh pemuda lain yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Brother!"_ pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan tersebut mendekap sosok sang kakak dan mulai terisak.

"Sst, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini Luhan, aku ada di sini," ucap sang kakak yang bernama Suho, berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Apa kau bermimpi tentang kejadian itu lagi?" tanya Suho kepada Luhan yang masih menggigil dalam dekapannya.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kakak.

"Tenanglah, lupakan kejadian itu Lu. _Brother _ada di sini. Semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Suho masih membujuk Luhan untuk tenang.

Saat ini tengah malam –sepertinya- dan Suho tidak ingin membangunkan orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan yang dia dan Luhan tempati sekarang. Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang terbangun akibat jeritan yang tadi Luhan buat.

Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aktivitas yang terjadi. Hanya ada suara isakan Luhan yang telah mereda. Suho menghela napas, dan kembali fokus kepada sang adik.

"Sudah Lu, sudah. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakiti mu, aku janji." Suho menepuk pelan surai cokelat milik Luhan.

"Kau mau aku bernyanyi untuk mu?" tanya Suho.

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Suho menyandarkan bahunya di dinding, sementara Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

Suho berdeham pelan dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_Snowflakes dance in this season.  
I hold your cold hand.  
To you I make a promise.  
with my hand I'll always make you happy._

_I don't want our tied hands to ever be strayed.  
I don't want this bond to ever be interrupted.  
so in this place I make a promise.  
with my hand I'll always make you happy."__*****_

Suho mengakhiri nyanyiannya saat dirasanya Luhan telah kembali terlelap. Suho menggendong Luhan dan membaringkannya di sebelah pemuda tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Suho tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Luhan sebelum dia menyusul Luhan menuju alam mimpi.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang di sudut ruangan terbangun dan mengulaskan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Aku iri pada kalian. Haah- Andaikan kau masih berada di sisiku. Tentu aku tidak akan menanggung kesepian yang menyesakkan ini-

_._

_._

_-adikku."_

.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela dengan jeruji besi di dalam ruangan. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menatap sosok pemuda lain yang tengah memeluk kaki kanannya dengan erat.

"Hei, bangun bocah Panda," ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua kakinya.

"Ugh. Tao masih mengantuk _mommy,"_ gumam pemuda yang mengaku dirinya bernama Tao.

"Aku bukan ibu mu bocah. Cepat menyingkir dari kakiku," sahut pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut mulai jengkel.

"Hmm..." Tao mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap pemuda tinggi tadi.

"Hyaah! Siapa kau! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku! dasar pria mesum!" teriak Tao sambil memukuli pemuda tinggi tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Teriakkan Tao yang sangat keras berhasil membangunkan hampir semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Yah, kenapa aku dipukul! Lagipula ini bukan kamar mu bocah! Dan namaku Kris, bukan pria mesum!" pemuda tinggi yang bernama Kris tersebut hanya bisa melindungi wajahnya dari serangan membabi buta Tao.

"Ini bukan kamar ku? Jadi aku ada di mana?" tanya Tao bingung. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar dengan kondisi sekelilingnya.

"Ku rasa kau juga di culik sama seperti kami," ucap sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan Tao dan Kris.

"Huh?" Tao menoleh ke asal suara. Dia mendapati seorang pemuda dengan raut wajah ramah tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Xiu Luhan dan ini kakakku, Xiu Jun Mian," ucap Luhan ramah.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Suho," ucap pemuda di samping Luhan menginterupsi.

Tao hanya terdiam memandang kakak-beradik Xiu dengan raut wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan diculik?" tanya Tao kemudian.

"Diculik... Ya diculik," jawab Luhan bingung.

Tao kembali diam. Raut wajahnya benar-benar datar.

"APAA!" teriaknya kemudian. Membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tersentak kaget.

"Aish, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Panda," ucap seorang pemuda dengan tinggi hampir menyaingi Kris.

"Ish, aku lupa kalau aku sedang diculik," ucap Tao.

Entah Tao benar-benar _innocent_ atau memang idiot. Tapi yang pasti, kini yang ada di benak semua orang adalah mereka sekarang menemukan seseorang yang –_sepertinya- _ membutuhkan perlindungan mereka.

"Ah, mari kita berkenalan!" seru seorang pemuda yang tidak kalah tinggi dari Kris tadi. Pemuda ini terus tersenyum. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol!" serunya lagi.

Secara tiba-tiba, Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berseru kencang, "_My name is Huang Zitao! You can call me Tao or Zitao!"_

Kris yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya dapat menutup sebelah telinganya dan bersabar.

"Namaku Wu Yifan. Tapi kalian dapat memanggilku Kris," ucapnya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Tao.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo," ucap seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat yang besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyikut pemuda tinggi berwajah datar di sampingnya. Seluruh pasang mata kini memandang pemuda tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Siapa nama mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun," jawab pemuda tersebut masih dengan nada dingin.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir dan pergi ke sudut ruangan, menjauhkan diri dari Tao yang menurutnya berisik dan hampir membuat telinganya tuli. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia, karena Tao kembali mengikuti Kris ke sudut ruangan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Terjadi sedikit perkelahian kecil di antara Kris dan Tao. Yang diakhiri dengan isakan kecil Tao dan helaan napas pasrah Kris.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi belum melepaskan senyumannya, kini mengikuti jejak Tao dan duduk di depan Kris, mencoba menjahili mahluk tinggi di hadapannya.

Sehun tampak tidak peduli dengan tiga orang yang kembali ricuh tersebut dan kembali duduk di tempat asalnya. Pandangannya kosong dan hampa.

Xiu bersaudara dan Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan tiga orang yang kini sudah 'akrab' tersebut, hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, berniat untuk mengajak Sehun. Tetapi pemuda mungil tersebut langsung mendapat pemandangan yang suram.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Luhan. Dia masih tetap memandang dinding di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan ramah, mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap dinding di depannya. Luhan diacuhkannya.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali berbicara walau dia tahu Sehun akan kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, sebenarnya ruangan yang kita tempati sama sekali tidak layak untuk ditempati. Lihat saja jendelanya. Hanya ada dua bukan? Itu pun tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak bisa dijadikan ventilasi. Bahkan lantainya berdebu dan hanya dilapisi semen. Bahkan kita tidak punya alas untuk dijadikan tempat untuk tidur."

Sehun tetap terdiam.

"Apa kau punya saudara Sehun?"

Walaupun sebentar, tetapi Luhan dapat melihat jika tubuh Sehun sedikit tersentak.

"Kau punya Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia berusaha untuk memancing Sehun agar mengatakan sesuatu.

Sehun masih tetap membisu dan mulai sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya saat melihat penolakan halus dari Sehun.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bicara sekarang. Tapi kau bisa bicara padaku atau kakakku, Suho, kapan saja." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauhi Sehun, bergabung dengan sang kakak dan teman-teman barunya.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun memandang intens pada Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, walau tipis.

.

.

Dan setetes air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tengah meringkuk dalam ruangan dengan luas 1x1 meter. Pemuda tersebut duduk di sudut ruangan, membuat wajahnya terlindungi oleh bayang-bayang.

Sebuah rantai melingkar manis di kaki sang pemuda.

Tangannya sibuk menggores lantai yang didudukinya dengan sebuah pecahan batu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Dia terus menggores kata yang sama di lantai tersebut.

**CKLEKK!**

**GREEKK!**

Suara kunci yang dibuka dan jeruji besi yang digeser membuat pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria dengan luka bakar di tangannya masuk. Pria tersebut membawa sebuah suntikan dan sebuah botol kecil.

Pemuda tersebut berjengit ketakutan. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuhnya, seperti membuat tameng tak kasat mata.

"Kau ingat hari ini ada pemeriksaan? Aku akan mengambil sampel darah mu," ucap pria tersebut. Dia menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di samping sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda hanya diam. Matanya menatap awas pria di depannya.

"Kemarilah," ucap pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda tersebut semakin mengeratkan dekapan kedua tangannya.

"Kemarilah," ucap pria itu sekali lagi.

Sang pemuda tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Membuat wajahnya yang terlihat samar semakin tidak terlihat.

"Ku bilang kemari!" bentak pria tersebut mulai hilang kesabaran.

Pemuda tersebut bergetar ketakutan dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam.

Sang pria yang sepertinya memang benar-benar sudah kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda di depannya, kini mulai mengelus pelan rambut sang pemuda. Sesaat kemudian elusan itu berubah menjadi jambakan.

"Arrgh!" pemuda tersebut berteriak kesakitan.

"Diam dan turuti perintah ku!"

Pemuda tersebut menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Pria tersebut melepaskan jambakannya, dan beralih meraih lengan sang pemuda. Pria tersebut memeriksa denyut nadi sang pemuda, dan mulai mengambil sampel darahnya dengan suntikan dan memindahkan sampel darah itu ke dalam botol kecil yang dibawanya.

"Good boy." Pria tersebut menepuk pemuda di depannya sebelum melangkah pergi.

**GREEK!**

**CKLEKK!**

Suara pintu terkunci terdengar diikuti dengan suara langkah yang semakin menjauh.

Pemuda tersebut masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia menatap makanan di sampingnya dengan pandangan sendu.

Lalu perlahan, sang pemuda mulai menggeser duduknya untuk mengambil makanan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Wajah yang tadinya tidak terlihat kini perlahan tampak. Sinar remang pencahayaan dari ventilasi berdebu di atas ruangan kini menyinari wajahnya.

Sepasang bola mata yang serupa dengan serigala berwarna _hazel. _Kulit yang dipenuhi oleh noda darah, serta gigi taring yang mulai tumbuh.

"Grrh." Pemuda tersebut menggeram dan mulai memakan makanan yang didapatnya.

.

.

Satu eksperimen rekayasa genetika berhasil dilakukan.

.

* * *

"Hentikan ocehan mu Tao," ucap Kris. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinga.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao berulang-ulang. Sepertinya dia berniat untuk membuat Kris jengkel.

Kris memutar matanya kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao, beralih ke sudut ruangan yang lain. dia menghampiri Sehun yang masih terdiam sejak tadi.

Kris melangkah melewati Chanyeol yang sibuk mengganggu Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sementara Suho tampak tidak peduli dan mencoba mengintip ke luar melalui celah pintu.

Kris mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun. Dia terdiam sebentar dan melirik ke arah Sehun, seperti meminta persetujuan dari Sehun.

Lama Sehun tidak merespon, dan Kris artikan sebagai tanda bahwa dia tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan Kris.

Kris mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, dan kemudian perlahan memejamkan mata. Dia belum mendapatkan ketenangan semenjak Tao terus-terusan menempel padanya.

Tao kini sudah bergabung dengan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kris hampir saja tertidur saat bahunya yang bersentuhan dengan bahu Sehun, bergerat pelan. Kris membuka matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat Sehun yang tengah menangis dengan tatapan kosong.

Kris yang bingung harus berbuat apa, memutuskan untuk merangkak pelan dan mencolek punggung Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa seseorang mencoleknya dari belakang segera menoleh dan mendapati Kris dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa menghentikan tangisan seseorang. Jadi, apa kau bisa membantu?" tanya Kris.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kris.

Kris yang melihat raut wajah bingung Luhan langsung menunjuk Sehun dengan ibu jari tangannya.

Luhan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, berusaha melihat Sehun yang tertutupi oleh badan Kris. Melihat Sehun yang terisak membuat Luhan panik dan membuat yang lain juga ikut menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Luhan segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Dia duduk di samping Sehun.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun tetap terdiam dan masih terus terisak.

Luhan yang bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memutuskan melakukan hal yang selalu kakaknya lakukan saat dia bersedih.

Luhan memeluk Sehun, dan mulai mendendangkan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Sebuah lagu ceria yang selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

'_Some people smile, and some of us cry  
But it don't matter 'cause I'll be there  
To pick you up, and we'll fly together_

_And maybe I'm wrong, and maybe you're right_  
_Baby, we don't have to go and get in a fight_  
_Beware, we'll sit around and talk together_

_I hope you know, I won't let go_  
_'Cause everything is gonna be alright_  
_Yeah, it's alright!_  
_Don't be scared you're dreaming now baby love_  
_You might not know, but let me show_  
_That I know what you're thinking, baby_  
_Everything is gonna be alright'******_

Luhan mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan mulai menepuk lembut bahu Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap terdiam, namun kali ini dia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum lega.

Senyum yang mereka berikan tanpa tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

.

.

Penelitian telah dimulai.

Kelinci percobaan baru telah datang.

Semua teka-teki akan terungkap.

.

.

**R1407 telah tertangkap.**

.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

_Note:_

_*****__Penggalan terjemahan lirik lagu Aqua Timez – Present. _

_******__Penggalan lirik lagu Monkey Majik – Everything is Gonna be Alright._

_Blanket rekomendasiin lagu di atas pas baca chap ini._

_AAAAAAA!_

_Maaf ya masih pendek , Blanket lagi mabok ekonomi mikro soalnya #apahubungannya._

_Semoga sama chapter yang ini. Semoga Blanket nggak dibunuh abis baca chapter ini._

_Ini balesan review buat yang belum Blanket bales lewat PM._

_**TaoTaoZi Panda**__ Hehe.. penasaran ya? Sabar ya! #ditimpuk. Oke, ini udah dilanjut. Yakin nggak nyuruh update kilat? #naikturuninalis. Tenang aja, ff ini nggak bakal discontinue kok ^^ Sankyu~_

_**Yuri Masochis**__**t **__Ini udah update kok! Sehunnya udah nongol tuh, tinggal tunggu si Lay menampakkan diri xP Yang sabar ya nunggunya. Sankyu~ ^^_

_**Deer Panda**__ AAAAAA! Makasih! #hugtightly #sodorinEXOCouple. Yeah! Semangat! Sankyu~_

_**coldwarm**__ Iya, ini official couple ^^ kasihan ya mereka jadi bahan eksperimen, siapa yang tega melakukan ituuuu! #plaak #Blanketmulaigila #abaikan. Salam kenal juga, jangan kapok nge-review ya. Sankyu~ _

_Thanks to:_

_**TaoTaoZi Panda,**__**ssonghye**__, __**Jaylyn Rui**__, __**babybyunsoo**__,__**Yuri Masochist**__, __**Deer Panda**__, __**coldwarm**__,__**Tari**, , **Guest**,**Park Sung Ah**,**Njitao****.**_

_And thanks for review, follow or fave this fanfic ^^_

_**Last, mind to review?**_


	4. The Experiment

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA : War is Begin**

**.**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Luhan menyadari itu. Tapi apa?

Sehun yang masih bersender di bahunya menatap Luhan yang gelisah dalam diam. Sehun menekan pelan tangan Luhan yang masih bertautan dengan tangannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun heran.

"_I'm here. Always here," _bisik Sehun pelan. Senyum samar nampak terukir di bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan berusaha menepis perasaan gelisah yang dirasakannya.

Sehun dan Luhan kembali terdiam, hingga suara bass Chanyeol mengusik mereka.

"Ada yang tahu di mana Suho?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa perasaannya gelisah. Dia belum melihat Suho sejak tadi. Terakhir dia melihat Suho adalah saat dia berusaha mengintip melalui celah pintu, dan itu mungkin sudah lewat beberapa jam.

Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Sehun hampir terjungkal. Dia mengitari ruangan untuk mencari sang kakak, berharap kakaknya tengah bersembunyi di balik punggung seseorang dan berniat untuk mengagetkannya.

"Luhan," panggil Kyungsoo parau.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyungsoo dan masih sibuk mencari sang kakak.

"Luhan."

Dia mulai berlari dari sudut ke sudut.

"Luhan dengarkan aku!" Kyungsoo menahan bahu Luhan yang masih bersikeras untuk mencari sang kakak.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menatap Luhan intens.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataannya Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan suara paraunya.

Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng.

"Kakak mu telah di bawa Lu," ucap Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk Luhan yang masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," ucap Luhan mulai terisak.

Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol yang tengah berada di sisi lain ruangan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Sementara Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ku mohon kembalikan kakakku."

Luhan terisak dan mempererat pelukannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Jangan. Jangan kakakku. Ku mohon."

.

* * *

_**Rating:**__ T+/PG-15_

_**Length:**__ Chapter – The Experiment_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, ChanBaek_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC/Typos/BL/Sci-Fi_

* * *

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang sebagian telah memutih terlihat tengah menatap layar monitor di depannya.

"Tuan Choi," panggil seorang pemuda yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Ada apa Hyukjae?" tanya pria paruh baya yang bernama Choi.

"Aku sudah membawa _R1407_ ke laboratorium tuan," ucap Hyukjae.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau sudah memastikan kesehatannya?" tanya tuan Choi lagi.

"Semuanya normal. Kondisi _R1407_ sudah memenuhi kriteria."

Tuan Choi mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan ke laboratorium sekarang. Dan kau Hyukjae, pergilah ke akuarium dan lakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada _R1107 _dan lihat juga kondisi yang 'lain'_," _perintah Tuan Choi.

"Baik."

Tuan Choi dan Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa melihat bahwa seorang pemuda berkulit gelap yang terlihat di monitor mulai berteriak dan menunjukkan wajah kesakitan.

.

* * *

Hyukjae melangkah di dalam koridor yang remang. Dia melewati beberapa pintu dan berhenti pada pintu berwarna merah dengan label bertuliskan '_R0206'. _

Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan berjengit saat mendapati bau tidak enak mulai menguar keluar.

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mulai sibuk memeriksa sesosok tubuh yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi

Hyukjae mengambil sebuah monitor kaca tipis dan kecil dari dalam jas laboratoriumnya dan mulai menulis di atasnya.

'_18 Agustus 1875. R0206 telah gagal. Ditemukan dengan tubuh membusuk, disertai dengan bintil hijau di seluruh permukaan kulit. Rambut memutih sempurna dan bola mata menjadi merah.'_

Hyukjae menutup pintu tersebut dan kembali berjalan. Dia kembali berhenti di sebuah pintu merah bertuliskan '_R0307'_. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dan mendapati seorang gadis muda yang tengah duduk meringkuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

Hyukjae menatap gadis tersebut datar. Matanya menelusuri tubuh gadis tersebut.

Hyukjae mendekati gadis tersebut dan mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan. Dia menghela napas dan kembali menulis.

'_18 Agustus 1875. Tekanan darah R0307 menurun hingga 100/45 mmHg. Kadar hemoglobin 9,5 g/dL. IMT* 11,7. Suhu tubuh meningkat hingga 45__°C__ . Denyut nadi menurun hingga 30/menit. Kecepatan pernapasan mencapai 35 tarikan/menit. Terjadi infeksi saluran cerna dan penyumbatan pembuluh aorta. Percobaan dihentikan. Produk gagal.'_

Hyukjae melangkah keluar ruangan dan melirik sekilas ke arah gadis tersebut.

Hyukjae menutup pintu tersebut. Dia menghela napas dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca yang tertempel di dinding.

"Aku akan merindukan mu, _Seiri."_

Hyukjae menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di kotak tersebut.

Sebuah pintu kaca mulai menutupi pintu merah bertuliskan '_R0307_' tadi.

_WHOOSH!_

Gas beracun _Sarin_** mulai disemprotkan ke dalam ruangan.

Hyukjae menatap ke dalam dengan tatapan datar. Menyaksikan seorang gadis di dalam sana mulai kehabisan napas, pupil matanya membesar, dan mulut mulai berbusa.

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melangkah di dalam koridor yang sepi dan remang. Dia terus melangkah dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hitam dengan label _'R1107'._

Hyukjae membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya terdapat sebuah tabung kaca raksasa berisi air dengan seorang pemuda yang nampak tertidur di dalamnya. Pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak memakai alat bantu pernapasan untuk bernapas di dalam air. pemuda tersebut bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut.

Hyukjae mendekati tabung tersebut, dan mulai mengamati sebuah monitor kaca tipis yang berada di depan tabung kaca. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Hyukjae sibuk tenggelam dalam data-data di dalam monitor tersebut.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dalam wilayahnya, pemuda yang berada di dalam tabung tadi mulai terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan mata perlahan mulai berenang mendekati Hyukjae dan mengetuk kaca tabung yang sejajar dengan wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sedang berfokus pada pekerjaannya, sedikit tersentak.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Lay?" tanya Hyukjae sekadar berbasa-basi.

Pemuda bernama Lay tadi menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan mulai tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple manis di pipinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin sekarang," ucap Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan monitor di depannya.

Lay kembali mengangguk dan mulai berenang berputar di dalam tabung.

Hyukjae mulai menekan beberapa tombol di dalam monitor, dan sebuah alat persegi dengan lubang sebesar ibu jari muncul di sisi kanan tabung. Hyukjae memberikan isyarat agar Lay menaruh ibu jarinya di dalam alat tersebut.

Lay mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hyukjae. Dia memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Alat persegi tersebut mulai memindai ibu jari Lay, kemudian mengambil sedikit darah dengan menusukkan jarum kecil ke ibu jari Lay. Lay sedikit terkejut, tapi dia tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Oke, kau bisa mengeluarkan ibu jari mu Lay," ucap Hyukjae.

Lay mengeluarkan ibu jarinya dan kembali berenang mendekati Hyukjae, sementara alat persegi tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam dinding tabung –_menyatu dengan tabung_-

"Diam di tempatmu Lay. Jangan bergerak," ucap Hyukjae.

Lay mengikuti perintah Hyukjae. Sebuah alat berbentuk cincin dengan lebar yang melebihi Lay, turun ke dalam tabung. Alat tersebut mendeteksi tubuh Lay dengan mengeluarkan sinar laser berwarna hijau.

Setelah selesai, alat tersebut kembali naik ke permukaan.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya puas saat melihat hasil pemeriksaan Lay.

"Tekanan darah normal. Kadar hemoglobin juga normal. IMT-mu juga ideal. Suhu tubuh sedikit meningkat menjadi 38°C . Denyut nadi stabil. Keadaan organ dalam mu juga baik-baik saja," terang Hyukjae kepada Lay yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pemeriksaan mu sudah selesai Lay. Sekarang aku harus pergi dan memeriksa 'teman' mu yang lain," ucap Hyukjae.

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Lay yang tadinya ceria mendadak berubah menjadi sedih. Hyukjae yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan kembali lagi nanti Lay," ucapnya.

Hyukjae mulai melangkah keluar diiringi dengan tatapan tidak rela Lay. Hyukjae menutup pintu dan bersadar di depannya.

"Aku harap kau terus kehilangan ingatan mu Lay. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus menerima kebencian."

Hyukjae merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut dan kembali melangkah.

.

* * *

Tuan Choi memasuki sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _'R1407' _ dengan tabung berisi cairan berwarna _orange. _di dalam tabung tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rantai yang mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya, masker oksigen terpasang untuk membantunya bernapas. Pemuda tersebut tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

Tuan Choi melangkah mendekati tabung tersebut dan berhenti di depannya. Dia tampak meneliti tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Benar-benar mirip dengan tuan Xiu," gumamnya.

Tuan Choi berjalan perlahan ke monitor kaca tipis di depang tabung tersebut. Jari jemarinya mulai bermain di atas monitor tersebut, hingga akhirnya jari tuan Choi tombol biru yang terpampang di atas monitor.

Sengatan listrik kecil menjalar ke dalam tabung, sehingga membuat pemuda yang ada di dalamnya menggelinjang dan terbangun. Pemuda tersebut tampak masih belum menyadari keadaan dirinya saat ini.

"Nyenyak tidur mu, Xiu Jun Mian?" tanya tuan Choi yang sudah berdiri di depan pemuda tadi. Menatapnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Xiu Jun Mian atau yang akrab disapa Suho tersebut tampak terkejut. Tubuhnya meronta, dan mulutnya mulai berteriak keras, walau teredam oleh cairan di dalam tabung.

Tuan Choi hanya memperhatikan tingkah Suho dan tersenyum kecil.

Tahu bahwa pemberontakannya akan berakhir sia-sia, Suho mulai bersikap tenang. Kedua matanya memandang tajam tuan Choi.

"Kau tahu Jun Mian? Kau benar-benar mengingatkan ku pada Xiu," ucap tuan Choi. Dia kini lebih memilih memutari tabung sambil menatap setiap inchi tubuh Suho.

Suho masih terus memandang tuan Choi dengan tajam.

"Aku penasaran, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak?" tanya tuan Choi retoris.

Gigi Suho mulai bergemeletuk, tangannya yang terikat sudah mengepal erat. Pandangannya pada tuan Choi mulai berubah menjadi pandangan benci dan marah.

"oh, asal kau tahu Jun Mian. Aku menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk menjemput mu dan adikmu, bukan untuk membunuh orang tua kalian, apalagi merampok. Jadi... Bisa dibilang kejadian itu bukan salahku."

Tuan Choi berhenti di hadapan Suho. Mata mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya tuan Choi tertawa dan kembali ke depan monitor di depan tabung.

"Aku suka dengan tatapanmu Jun Mian. Mata yang menunjukkan keinginan hidup yang besar. Kau mencemaskan adik mu bukan?"

Suho terlonjak, teringat akan Luhan yang masih berada dalam ruangan bersama 5 orang lainnya.

'_Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?' _batin Suho cemas.

"Baiklah, kita sudahi obrolan kita Jun Mian. Sebentar lagi aku akan memberikan mu kekuatan lebih, seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan," ucap tuan Choi. Tangannya kembali menari di atas layar monitor.

Kemudian, dari bagian bawah tabung mulai mengeluarkan cairan hitam pekat. Cairan itu menyebar cepat di dalam tabung. Cairan hitam itu mulai masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit Suho.

Suho kembali meronta. Kulitnya dan matanya terasa panas. Napasnya terasa sesak.

Penglihatannya mulai mengabur. Kesadaran mulai tertarik perlahan.

Tetapi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian tulang belakangnya membuat kesadarannya penuh. Semakin tubuhnya meronta, semakin kuat rasa sakit yang menyerang tulang belakangnya.

Tubuh Suho yang terus meronta membuat masker oksigennya terlepas.

Rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi tersebut membuat Suho berteriak kencang, membuat gelembung-gelembung udara memenuhi tabung.

Pandangan Suho kembali mengabur, seluruh badannya terasa remuk.

Pandangannya menggelap.

Hal terakhir yang dapat di lihat Suho adalah senyuman tuan Choi.

.

Dan-

.

Darah yang memenuhi tabung.

.

* * *

Luhan masih menyendiri di sudut ruangan dengan. Sehun masih setia berada di sampingnya. Kris, Tao, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat memandang Luhan sedih.

Sehun terlihat tengah menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan pelan, sepertinya dia ingin menenangkan Luhan.

"_Brother." _Luhan menggumam pelan. Kepalanya bersender pada bahu Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan perlahan. Luhan yang menyadari pelukan Sehun, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Senyum simpul Sehun menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya Sehun ingin menghibur Luhan walau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Yak Tao, jangan meremas tangan ku!"

Suara teriakkan nyaring Kris mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak meremas tangan mu Kris jelek," sahut Tao cuek. "Kau merusak suasana Kris jelek," ucapnya lagi.

"Yaah, dengar anak panda. Aku sama sekali tidak merusak suasana, kau lah yang merusaknya dengan meremas tanganku. Dan jangan tambahkan embel-embel aneh di belakang nama ku," ucap Kris jengkel.

"Ish, aku bilang aku tidak meremas tangan mu mesum." Tao memutar bola matanya jengah.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya saling bertatapan dan tertawa kecil.

"Kalian benar-benar seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar," ucap Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Diam kau tiang listrik!" bentak Tao dan Kris bersamaan.

"Oops." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan memasang wajah mengejek.

"Haha.. kalian benar-benar sehati." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menggoda Kris dan Tao.

"Kau juga diam pendek!" Balas Kris dan Tao kembali bersamaan.

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tadinya tersenyum kini mulai tertekuk masam.

"Bwahaha..." Chanyeol terbahak keras dan mulai memukuli dinding di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao yang masih berdebat serta Chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Dia berjalan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut mulai tersenyum.

"Ah, akhirnya kau tersenyum Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali tersenyum. Dia duduk di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya cubitan pelan Sehun membuatnya meringis. Luhan menatap Sehun ganas. Tapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik jika tersenyum Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Luhan seperti yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Jangan sedih lagi oke?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sehun kembali mendekap Luhan, kali ini lebih erat daripada sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah, Kakak mu akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk.

'_Aku akan selalu mempercayai mu brother,' _batin Luhan.

.

Walau hatiku terasa gundah.

.

* * *

Hyukjae menatap sebuah pintu hitam tanpa nama. Dia tahu betul siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam menjadi tertahan.

Hyukjae takut pemuda yang berada di dalamnya mengalami nasib yang sama dengan tikus percobaan lainnya yang telah dilenyapkan. Hyukjae benci harus berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

Hyukjae mencoba untuk meneguhkan hatinya dan mulai membuka pintu dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan ruangan gelap dan pengap. Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di sudut memandangi jendela kecil di atas ruangan. Pemuda itu nampak baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae menghela napas lega mendapati hal tersebut. Dia mulai melangkah masuk dan berhenti di dekat pemuda tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin," ucap Hyukjae.

Pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Hyukjae dan masih sibuk menatap intens pada jendela kecil.

"Berikan tangan kanan mu."

Pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah dan menarik tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

Hyukjae mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dalam diam.

"Keadaan mu normal, beberapa sel sudah mulai melakukan regenerasi kembali." Terang Hyukjae setelah selesai memeriksa pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hyukjae tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Dia langsung memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Chen. Gege akan segera mengeluarkan mu dari sini," ucap Hyukjae pilu. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Hyukjae posesif.

Tanpa di duga, tubuh Chen mulai bergetar pelan. Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dan mulai menatap Chen.

"Aku rindu pada mu ge," ucap Chen parau. Perlahan Chen menoleh ke arah Hyukjae, membuatnya wajahnya yang tadinya terhalang gelap menjadi jelas.

Pipi kirinya tampak mulai berubah, tertutupi oleh semacam sulur-sulur yang muncul dari belakang telinga kiri Chen. Iris matanya yang semula berwarna hitam pekat, kini mulai berubah menjadi berwarna hijau bening, seperti hijau pepohonan di dalam hutan. Bahkan rambut Chen kini mulai menghijau.

"Chen." Hyukjae memandang wajah Chen tidak percaya. Karena terakhir kali dia memeriksa keadaan Chen, wajah Chen masih terlihat normal.

Chen memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan melihatku ge," Chen mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai beringsut menjauhi Hyukjae.

"Maafkan gege," ucap Hyukjae berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya sedih, dia menatap Chen sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi. Suara debam pintu yang tertutup membuat perasaan Chen ngilu.

Tanpa Hyukjae tahu, setetes air mata meluncur turun di pipinya.

.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu ge. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kau menyakiti ku,"

.

* * *

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dia kembali berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna hitam, kali ini dengan label bertuliskan _'R0907'. _Dia membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu dan berperawakan kecil, terlihat tengah duduk menyender di atas sebuah tempat tidur ukuran _single._ Kaki pemuda tersebut terikat dengan rantai besi yang panjang.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu Baekhyun?" tanya Hyukjae.

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun tersebut hanya melirik Hyukjae sekilas, dan kembali melamun.

"Aku akan mengecek kondisimu Baekhyun."

Hyukjae duduk di samping Baekhyun dan mulai melakukan pengecekan pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat ayah dan ibu ku," ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Hyukjae tersenyum, dia selesai mengecek tubuh Baekhyun. Hyukjae berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun. Bahkan jika kau ingin mati sekalipun, kau tetap tidak dapat mati dengan mudah," ucap Hyukjae. Dia mulai melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Karena kau masih memiliki semangat hidup, jauh di lubuk hati mu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyukjae.

.

"Tapi kau juga pernah berpikir untuk mati bukan?" tanya Baekhyun.

.

Hyukjae membeku di tempatnya. Seulas senyum nampak terukir di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku mempunyai seseorang yang membuatku harus bertahan hidup."

.

Dan langkah Hyukjae kembali terdengar di tengah koridor yang sepi.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah monitor kaca yang selalu dibawa oleh Hyukjae tampak berkedip mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru, pertanda ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Hyukjae mengambil monitor tersebut dari dalam jas laboratoriumnya. Wajah tuan Choi terlihat di sana.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Segera pergi ke ruangan karantina. Buat 'kelinci' kita tertidur. Kita akan melakukan percobaan selanjutnya."

Tuan Choi menyudahi ucapannya dan layar monitor kembali menggelap.

.

.

"Inilah saatnya."

.

* * *

-To Be Continue-

* * *

_Note:_

_*_ _IMT atau Indeks Massa Tubuh adalah perbandingan berat badan dengan tinggi badan, dengan rumus sebagai berikut: IMT = (berat badan / tinggi badan dikuadratkan)_

_** __Sarin adalah bahan kimia paling beracun baik dalam bentuk cair atau pun gas dan paling reaktif di antara bahan kimia lain. Bahan ini dapat menimbulkan kematian beberapa menit setelah terkena, walau hanya dengan porsi kecil.__Sarin memasuki tubuh tidak hanya melalui jalan pernafasan tetapi juga melalui kulit, membuat korbannya kehilangan nafas, buta, luka bakar pada kulit atau lumpuh dan cacat seumur hidup, racun ini menyerang manusia pada sistem saraf pusat.__  
__._

_Okeh, Blanket balik lagi!_

_Dan Blanket lagi sebel sama FFn yang sering korupsi kata :(_

_Oh iya, ini percakapannya pake bahasa Inggris. Karena... mereka itukan dari negara yang berbeda, dan bahasa inggris itu bahasa international, so pasti karena mereka anak bangsawan pasti mereka bisa bahasa inggris dong. #Blanketsoktahu_

_Masih kurang panjang? #peganggolok :P_

_Lay, Chen sama Baekhyun udah nongol. Tinggal si sexy Kai sama Xiumin bakpao. Mereka masih ada di dalem kamar Blanket #mengharap. _

_Oke, tadinya mau cuap panjang-panjang. Tapi berhubung Blanket lupa apa yang mau diomongin, jadi segini aja deh #diceburinkekali_

* * *

_Sekarang waktunya membalas review:_

_**kaisooo lalalala:**__ Gak nyambung ya? #garukkepala. Okeh, okeh, ini udah Blanket usahain panjangin. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^_

_**Guest**__: Apakah chapter ini udah panjang? Penasaran ya? Hohoho... Blanket emang seneng bikin orang penasaran xP Sankyu~ review lagi ya~_

_**babybyunsoo**__: Nah loh? Nah loh? Lay, Chen sama Baekhyun udah keluar tuh. Tapi Kai sama Xiumin masih Blanket umpetin #lirikselimutdikasur Sankyu~ review lagi ya~_

_**Yuri Masochist**__: Yixing udah nongol nihhhhh! Iya nih, sinyal HunHan lagi kenceng #dikirasinyalWi-Fi , yang lain nanti muncul kok tenang aja, sedikit-sedikit lebih baik daripada langsung Brek (?)_

_Aduh, siapa ya? Siapa ya? Kalo Blanket kasih tahu sekarang nggak seru dong ^^_

_Tadi udah dikasih penjelasan di atas ya. Oke Semangat juga review-nya!_

_Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^_

_**opikyung0113**__: Oke, udah dilanjut nih ^^ sankyu~ review lagi ya._

_**TaoTaoZi Panda**__: Blanket kembali dengan chapter... chapter berapa ini #mendadakamnesia. _

_Gak kok, gak papa #todonginKeRIS. Greget ya? Tapi Tao-nya jangan dimakan ya kkk~ #apahubungannya._

_KrisTao emang begini kok hubungannya di sini. Kayak kucing sama anjing, berantem tapi tetep mesra gimana gitu~ #kedip-kedipgaje #Blanketkelilipan._

_Sankyu~ review lagi yaw ^^_

_**Jaylyn Rui**__: Aduh siapa ya? Kalo dikasih tahu jadi gak seru kan? Iya kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? Kan? #ikutanjuga._

_Iya emang cuma bertujuh. Ini yang tiga udah nongol kan? Tinggal dua lagi, tunggu aja okeh? ^^_

_Luhan mimpi kejadian yang diatasnya tuh, yang dianya di kurung._

_Aduuuh, Blanket seneng deh liat orang lain penasaran , #ditimpuk_

_Okehh. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^_

_**min**__: Siap! Ini udah update kok ^^ Sankyu~ jangan lupa review lagi ya~_

_._

_Thanks to:_

_**TaoTaoZi Panda, ssonghye**__, __**Jaylyn Rui**__, __**babybyunsoo**__,__**Yuri Masochist**__, __**Deer Panda**__, __**coldwarm**__, __**Tari**__, __**min**__, __**Guest**__, __**Park Sung Ah**__, __**Njitao, opikyung0113, kaisoo lalalala, RaniJung Xoins, VannessaChan, blue sky21, chohanbyul, Kim Hyunshi.**_

_**.**_

_And thanks for review, follow or fave this fanfic ^^_

_**Last, mind to review?**_


	5. First Pieces

**Ramoeus – The Power of DNA : War is Begin**

**.**

* * *

Hutang budi.

Ya, Hutang budilah yang membuat seorang Hyukjae yang selalu ramah dan penebar senyum, menjadi seorang asisten dari pria _psychopath_ yang ingin mengubah manusia.

Hutang budi jugalah yang membuatnya membiarkan sang adik –Chen- menjadi kelinci percobaan sang pria _psychopath _yang ingin mengubah manusia.

Bahkan hutang budi pula yang membuat Hyukjae kini melangkah dengan tergesa menuju ruang karantina, di mana 6 orang pemuda lain yang telah dibawa sebelumnya ditempatkan.

Hyukjae sampai di depan pintu ruang karantina yang berwarna putih. Dia melihat ke dinding samping kanan ruangan yang telah diganti dengan kaca satu arah.

Enam orang pemuda tampak duduk melingkar. Dua di antaranya tengah bertengkar. Satu orang pemuda tinggi dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya dan pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sementara pemuda yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah keduanya –ah, kecuali seorang pemuda yang juga tinggi dengan raut wajah datar.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Jika saja mereka mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, mungkin kini tidak akan ada raut bahagia yang terlukis di wajah ke-enam pemuda tersebut.

Hyukjae menghela napas berat dan mulai beranjak ke sisi kiri dinding. Sebuah kotak kaca terpasang di dinding tersebut. Perlahan Hyukjae membuka kotak kaca tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat tombol berwarna merah dan biru.

Hyukjae agak ragu, sebelum akhirnya dia menekan tombol berwarna biru dan asap putih mulai muncul memenuhi ruang karantina.

Hyukjae meraih sebuah _handy talkie _dari pengait ikat pinggang-nya, dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Bawa kelinci baru ke tempat mereka masing-masing," ucap Hyukjae pada seseorang melalui _handy talkie _tersebut.

.

.

"_Yes, sir."_

* * *

_**Rating:**__ T+/PG-15_

_**Genre: **__Sci-Fi, romance, action, friendship._

_**Cast:**__ All EXO member, Eunhyuk SuJu._

_**Length:**__ Chapter – First Pieces_

_**Pair:**__ KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay, HunHan, KaiDo, ChanBaek_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC/Typos/BL/Sci-Fi_

* * *

Lay berputar-putar senang di dalam akuariumnya. Semenjak kehilangan ingatannya, orang yang pernah ditemui Lay hanyalah Hyukjae dan tuan Choi serta beberapa orang tentara yang memakai masker.

Dan sekarang di samping akuariumnya, sebuah tabung akuarium berukuran kecil berdiri dengan kokoh. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Dia mengenakan masker oksigen untuk membantunya bernapas.

Lay menatap pemuda yang berada di dalam tabung tersebut penasaran, matanya mengerjap jenaka. Sudah sejak sejam lalu Lay berusaha membangunkan sang pemuda dengan mengetuk akuarium milik Lay. Dia bosan. Sangat bosan. Lay kembali berenang berputar dengan gaduh, membuat air di dalam akuariumnya bergolak.

Merasa terusik, pemuda di dalam tabung sebelah Lay mulai terbangun. Sepertinya efek obat bius pemuda tersebut mulai habis.

Lay terlihat senang, dia berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda tersebut dengan berenang tidak tentu arah di dalam akuariumnya. Dan tampaknya usaha Lay tidak sia-sia. Pemuda tersebut merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan menoleh ke arah Lay, dan cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran Lay.

Lay tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan dimple di pipinya. Bibirnya mulai membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"_What's your name?" _tanya Lay tanpa suara.

Dinding akuarium dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, dan ada _speaker_ yang membuat seseorang di luar dapat berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan mikrofon. Tapi sayangnya, Lay dan pemuda 'tetangga baru' Lay, sama-sama berada di dalam tabung. Jadi hanya seperti itulah satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi.

Pemuda 'tetangga' Lay tersebut butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna maksud gerakan bibir Lay, sebelum akhirnya mengerti maksud Lay.

"Suho," ucapnya.

"Suho?" ulang Lay dengan mimik yang lucu.

Suho mengangguk dan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Lay, bermaksud menanyakan nama pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut.

"_Me?" _tanya Lay mengkonfirmasi. Suho mengangguk, tampaknya dia mulai terbiasa dengan percakapan tanpa suara seperti ini.

"Lay."

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak menangkap gerakan bibir Lay.

"L-A-Y." Ulang Lay mengeja namanya.

Suho membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk paham.

Lay kembali tersenyum senang.

"_You can breathe in water_?" tanya Suho.

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"_I can swim well too_," ucap Lay bangga. Dia memperagakannya dengan berputar cepat di dalam akuarium.

"_Are you mutant_?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Uh? _Mutant_? _What is that_?" Lay memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia baru pertama kali ini mendengar kata mutan.

"Eeerr..." Suho kesulitan memberitahukan arti mutan pada Lay. "_Never mind!"_ ucap Suho akhirnya.

Lay hanya mengangguk dan mencatat dalam pikirannya untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Hyukjae.

_**NYIIIT!**_

Suho memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

Lay yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menggedor-gedor kaca akuariumnya. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi pada teman barunya.

Darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidung Suho. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, seperti ditusuk dengan pedang berkali-kali.

"AAAKKKHHH!" jerit Suho.

Layar monitor di depan tabungnya berkedip merah, memperlihatkan kenaikan denyut jantung Suho yang meningkat tajam.

Lay semakin kuat menggedor kaca akuariumnya. Pandangannya khawatir. Dia berkali-kali memencet sebuah tombol hitam di bagian atas dinding akuarium, berharap Hyukjae segera datang dan menolong teman barunya.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

.

* * *

"_BROTHER!_"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya nampak memburu. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bermimpi buruk, memimpikan sang kakak yang tengah kesakitan. Mimpi tersebut terlihat sangat nyata.

Luhan mulai mengatur kembali napasnya.

Mencoba berpikir positif jika sang kakak baik-baik saja. Karena Suho lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kini dia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan tempat tidur di tengahnya.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Luhan adalah kepulan gas yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan. Dan satu persatu temannya yang berada di ruangan tersebut jatuh tertidur. Selebihnya dia sama sekali tidak mengingat.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terkunci, beruntung pintu tersebut memiliki sebuah jendela kaca kecil yang membuatnya dapat melihat ruangan di sebelahnya.

Di ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat sepiring besar daging. Luhan mencoba meneliti ruangan itu lebih, tapi dia hanya dapat melihat meja tersebut.

Sepasang mata dengan iris seperti kucing muncul tiba-tiba di depan Luhan. Membuatnya memekik pelan dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Mata tersebut berkedip dan mulai menjauh dari Luhan.

Kini Luhan dapat memandang dengan jelas 'mahluk' yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Seorang pemuda berpipi chubby dengan ekor yang bergerak liar.

Errm.. Singa? Macan? Cheetah? Atau _Leopard_?

Luhan memilih option terakhir dan kembali menghampiri pintu tersebut. Dia melambaikan tangan, menyapa pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pintu yang membatasinya dan Luhan. Dia menggeser kaca yang menghalangi suara mereka berdua.

"_Who are you_?" tanya permuda tersebut pada Luhan.

"Luhan. Xiu Luhan. _You_?"

"Xiumin." Ucap pemuda bernama Xiumin tersebut dengan senyum yang masih menghias wajahnya.

Luhan menatap penasaran pada ekor Xiumin yang terus meliuk di belakangnya.

"_This_?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjukkan ekornya pada Luhan.

"Ah." Luhan tersipu malu saat Xiumin mendapati dirinya tengah menatap ekornya penasaran.

"_I'm a half leopard, you know_," ucap Xiumin.

"Huh?" Luhan kaget melihat reaksi Xiumin yang terlihat seperti dirinya normal.

"_And you?_ _Do you half animal? Or do you have a power?_" tanya Xiumin antusias.

Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng, membuat Xiumin keheranan.

"_Why?_"

"_I'm normal_. Erm- _I mean_... Yeah_, you know? Not a mutant_," ucap Luhan.

"_Normal? Mutant?_ _What's the difference?_" tanya Xiumin terheran-heran.

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

'_Apakah pemuda ini sudah dicuci otaknya?' _batin Luhan.

"_Of course they're different _Xiumin."

"_Tell me the difference,_" ucap Xiumin antusias.

Haah... sepertinya Luhan akan menjadi guru sehari bagi Xiumin.

.

* * *

"Halo Kai, bagaimana keadaan mu?" ucap tuan Choi saat masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa biru muda.

Pemuda berkulip gelap yang tengah duduk melamun di atas tempat tidurnya tampak mengacuhkan tuan Choi.

"Aku akan memeriksa mu Kai. Duduklah di sini," ucap tuan Choi menepuk bangku yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kai mendengus dan berdiri dengan malas. Dia melangkah perlahan, kemudian duduk sedikit menjauh dari tuan Choi.

"Haha... Kenapa menjauh Kai?"

Kai tidak memperdulikan candaan tuan Choi. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. Iris matanya yang berwarna _hazel_ memandang intens tuan Choi.

"Buka baju mu Kai," perintah tuan Choi.

Kai hanya berbalik memunggungi tuan Choi dan kembali terdiam.

"Buka baju mu Kai. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan mu!" perintah tuan Choi sekali lagi, dia mulai tidak sabar dengan tingkah Kai yang kekanakan.

Kai menggeram kesal, tapi dia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan tuan Choi. Tuan Choi mulai melakukan pengecekan pada kondisi Kai.

Sepasang sayap coklat yang serupa dengan sayap burung Elang mulai tumbuh di punggung Kai. Iris matanya yang dulunya berwarna hitam kini telah berubah menjadi berwarna _hazel_. Gigi gerahamnya mulai tanggal dan tergantikan dengan gigi taring. Bahkan kuku-kukunya mulai berganti dengan cakar kecil.

"Baik. Kau boleh memakai baju mu lagi Kai," ucap tuan Choi. Dia sibuk dengan catatan kesehatan Kai. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kau merasakan perubahan pada penglihatan mu Kai?" tanya tuan Choi.

Kai mengangguk. "Ya, aku bisa melihat sangat jauh," ucapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan nafsu makan mu Kai? Apakah masih normal?"

Kai meraih bajunya dan mulai memakainya.

"Aku mau daging. Harus daging, aku tidak mau yang lain."

Tuan Choi mengangguk paham dan kembali mencatat pada monitor kaca yang selalu dibawanya.

"Punggungku sakit," ucap Kai lirih.

"Sayap mu masih dalam pertumbuhan Kai," jawab tuan Choi tanpa melihat Kai, dia masih sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Aku ingin tidur."

Kai bangun dari duduknya. Dia melangkah gotai, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Tuan Choi melirik Kai sekilas, sebelum akhirnya merapikan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar.

**BLAAAM!**

Pintu tertutup. Langkah kaki tuan Choi menggema di koridor yang sepi.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, memastikan tuan Choi telah pergi menjauh. Dia bangun dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Tatapannya tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Jangan berharap aku akan menuruti mu-

.

.

-tuan pembunuh."

.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Padangannya sedikit kabur, ada bulir es yang menutupi pandangannya.

Sehun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Dia kini berada dalam ruangan yang menurutnya dingin. Ruangan serba putih ini dilapisi dengan bahan peredam suara. Di sisi lain ruangan terdapat pemanas ruangan yang menyala.

'_Aneh,' _pikir Sehun.

Pemanas ruangan menyala tetapi Sehun tetap merasa kedinginan.

Sehun melangkah mengelilingi ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah benda setinggi dua meter yang tertutupi oleh kain. Sehun menarik kain tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kaca di dalamnya.

Sehun terlonjak kaget melihat sosok yang terpantul di kaca tersebut. Tubuh Sehun yang terpantul di kaca tersebut benar-benar telah berubah. Kulitnya yang sebelumnya seputih susu, kini menjadi putih pucat. Kukunya pun juga memutih. Rambutnya juga mengalami hal yang sama dan terdapat buliran es di atasnya. Iris matanya berubah warna menjadi biru bening, layaknya kristal es. Buliran es juga terdapat di bulu matanya yang juga berubah warna menjadi putih.

Sehun benar-benar merasa terlahir kembali menjadi manusia albino.

Sehun melangkah perlahan ke arah kaca tersebut, dia mengangkat tangannya hingga jari jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca. Perlahan permukaan kaca tersebut tertutupi oleh kristal es.

Sehun menatap kaca tersebut sendu.

"_I'm a mutant."_

.

.

* * *

Tuan Choi memandang mata Hyukjae meyakinkan.

"Apakah ini tidak keterlaluan tuan?" tanya Hyukjae. Dia menatap pemuda yang juga balik menatapnya dari dalam tabung berisi air.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak mencobanya Hyukjae," jawab tuan Choi. "Lakukan yang ku suruh Hyukjae."

Hyukjae memandang ragu tuan Choi. Dia terdiam, dan akhirnya menyerah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tahanlah sebentar Chanyeol," ucap Hyukjae pelan.

Tangan Hyukjae meraih tuas di depannya.

"Mulai dari 90 Volt." Perintah tuan Choi.

Hyukjae menarik tuas tersebut hingga ke angka 90.

Aliran listrik mulai merambat ke dalam tabung tempat Chanyeol berada.

"ARRGH!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

Tuan Choi mengamati perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"100 Volt."

.

"UAARRGH!"

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tuas.

.

"200 Volt."

.

"UAARRRGHH!"

Chanyeol mulai meronta. Perlahan warna rambutnya berubah menjadi perak.

.

"500 Volt!"

Tangan Hyukjae bergetar. Dia semakin menggenggam tuasnya erat.

"Hyukjae! 500 Volt!" bentak tuan Choi.

Hyukjae mulai menaikkan arus listrik hingga 500 Volt.

"UUUAAAARGGHH!"

Pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol mulai tercabik-cabik. Bibir Chanyeol memutih.

.

"1.000 Volt!"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

.

"UAARGGGHHHHH!"

Kesadaran Chanyeol mulai menghilang. Beberapa luka bakar mulai terlihat di tubuhnya.

Tuan Choi tersenyum senang.

"Cukup Hyukjae."

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menarik turun tuas tersebut ke angka 0. Dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Bagus. Tubuhnya menyerap listrik yang diberikan." Tuan Choi melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Bawa dia ke ruangannya. Kemudian periksa keadaannya saat dia sudah sadar."

Langkah tuan Choi menggema memenuhi koridor yang sepi.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

.

Tubuh Chanyeol mulai menyembuhkan lukanya sendiri.

.

* * *

_5 Desember 1853_

_Qing Dao, China._

_Prof. Huang berjalan dengan tergesa menuju rumahnya. Sebuah koper besar yang dibawanya ikut terayun mengikuti langkah kakinya._

"_Honey!" seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan menyambut kedatangannya. _

_Prof. Huang memeluk wanita itu erat._

"_Papa," ucap suara yang lain. Prof. Huang menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menarik ujung jasnya._

"_Xiaoming, kemari." Prof. Huang merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk putranya erat._

_Prof. Huang menggendong Xiaoming dan menggandeng tangan istrinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia mendudukan Xiaoming di atas bangku, sementara dia duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Duduklah sebentar sayang," ucap Prof. Huang mengajak istrinya untuk duduk di sebelahnya._

_Mrs. Huang menuruti sang suami walaupun heran dengan sikap suami yang agak aneh._

"_Ada apa?"_

_Prof. Huang menghela napas sebelum berpaling menghadap istrinya._

"_Kita harus pergi dari sini," ucapnya cepat._

_Mrs. Huang mengerutkan dahinya heran. Xiaoming yang tidak mengerti percakapan kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya._

"_A-apa? Pergi? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Choi," ucap Prof. Huang singkat._

"_Choi? Maksudmu temanmu? Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" _

"_Kau tahu bukan mengenai penelitianku?" tanya prof. Huang berusaha menjelaskan._

_Mrs. Huang mengangguk._

"_Asteroid bernama 'Ramoeus' bukan?" _

"_Iya. Dan kau tahu bukan, semenjak insiden yang terjadi pada prof. Yamada, penelitian itu telah dihentikan. Semua peneliti pulang ke negaranya masing-masing."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Tadi Choi menghubungiku. Dia bilang bahwa dia mempunyai sisa cairan Ramoeus. Lalu dia menanyakan apakah aku mau bergabung dengan penelitian yang dibuatnya. Penelitian itu ilegal, tentu saja, aku tahu. Aku menolaknya, tapi dia terus memaksa dan dia bilang dia akan menjemputku besok. Kita harus pergi."_

"_Tapi kemana? Kemanapun kita pergi, pasti tuan Choi akan dengan mudah menemukan kita," ucap Mrs. Huang khawatir._

"_Salah seorang temanku menawarkanku pekerjaan. Kita bisa menjadi diplomat di Amerika. Di sana kita akan dijaga oleh tentara China. Choi tidak mungkin dapat menjangkau kita," ucap prof. Huang menenangkan sang istri._

_Prof. Huang menarik Xiaoming ke dalam dekapannya dan menggendongnya._

"_Kita harus berkemas. Nanti malam kita akan segera pergi dari sini."_

_._

* * *

_2 May 1859_

_New York, USA._

_Prof. Huang –yang sekarang dipanggil Mr. Huang- berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah ruang bersalin. Dia sedang menunggu kelahiran anak keduanya. Sudah 4 jam dia menunggu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kelahiran anaknya._

"_Oeek, oeek, oeek!"_

_Suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin berhasil memecah kesunyian serta memecahkan rasa gundah yang dirasakan Mr. Huang. _

_Seorang suster keluar dari dalam ruangan membawa seorang bayi kecil. Dia mendekati Mr. Huang dengan wajah yang cerah._

"_Selamat Mr. Huang, anak anda laki-laki tuan. Anak anda sehat, istri anda juga baik-baik saja." Suster itu menyerahkan bayi itu ke Mr. Huang._

_Mr. Huang menatap bayi itu senang. Bayi laki-laki dengan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan._

"_Huang Zitao. Aku akan menamakan mu Huang Zitao," ucap Mr. Huang lembut. Bayi yang ada didekapannya tersenyum, terlihat senang menerima nama tersebut._

"_Permisi Mr. Huang." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan batin ayah dan anak tersebut._

_Seorang suster lainnya berdiri di samping suster yang tadi membawa Zitao._

"_Ada telepon untuk anda, orang itu bilang sedang dalam keadaan darurat," terang sang suster._

_Mr. Huang menyerahkan Zitao kepada suster yang tadi membawanya. Sang suster tersenyum dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin._

_Mr. Huang mengikuti suster yang satunya dan berjalan hingga tiba di depan meja resepsionis. Mr. Huang mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang suster dan meraih gagang telepon._

"_Halo."_

"_Ah prof. Huang, atau perlu ku panggil diplomat Huang," ucap suara si penelepon. Mr. Huang terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya._

"_Choi, apa mau mu?" tanya Mr. Huang dingin._

"_Tenanglah Huang. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran putra mu," ucap tuan Choi tenang._

"_Aku tak butuh ucapan selamat dari mu Choi."_

"_Jangan begitu Huang. Oh ya satu lagi, aku ingin memberitahu mu sesuatu yang penting."_

_Mr. Huang terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tuan Choi._

"_DNA mu positif terpapar Ramoeus Huang."_

_Mr. Huang terbelalak kaget._

"_Jangan bercanda Choi!" Mr. Huang mulai meninggikan intonasi suaranya._

"_Tidak, aku serius."_

"_Lalu kau ingin apa? Menjadikan ku kelinci percobaan mu?" ejek Mr. Huang._

"_Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dan aku menitipkan salam untuk anak mu, tolong bilang padanya jika paman Choi akan 'mengunjungi' Zitao saat dia sudah beranjak dewasa. Jangan lupa oke?"_

_Klik._

_Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Choi. Meninggalkan Mr. Huang yang masih mengalami shock._

_._

_Seorang pria berjalan melewati Mr. Huang. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya._

_._

"_Aku akan menunggu mu dewasa. Huang Zitao."_

_._

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Waloh, waloh!

Gimana? Gimana? Udah bosenkah? Udah mulai males bacanya kah? Atau males review?

Oh iya, udah liat MV Miracles in December-nya EXO? Yaoloh cakep banget pacar-pacar Blanket #dibuang.

.

Okey, waktunya jawab review:

_**yoonkie**_: nggak papa kok ^^ inspirasinya dateng dari mana-mana. Mulai dari X-Men sampai MV Wolf. Aduh, nggak ngerti ya? #garukkepala. Ini udah update ^^ Sankyu~ review lagi ya.

_**Kim Hyunsi**_: udah update ini ^^ sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**babybyunsoo**_: Yah, Baek di chap ini nggak nongol. Si Lay hilang ingatan jadinya ya... begitu deh. Hehe.. buat next chap Blanket usahain bahasanya nggak ribet-ribet deh. Kai udah nongol tuh. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**sweetyYeollie**_: Aduh, jangan naik pitam, nanti kalo darah tinggi gimana? #plaak. 'apa epep ini ada pairingnya? Aku harap gak ada thor, soalny itu tuh sma skali gak adil!' aduh, ini maksudnya apa? Blanket nggak ngerti , Hayo siapa ya yang kaya serigala? Nado~ #HugTightly. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**Jaylyn Rui**_: Ya, 100 untuk anda kkk~ Lay sama Chen jadi apa ya? #sokrahasia. Nanti juga Baekhyun bakal ketauan kok jadi mutan apa ^^ 100 lagi! Itu emang ruangannya Luhan dkk. Ok, ini udah lanjut. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**Arunonymous**_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! #ikutanteriak. Makasih ^^ yah mari kita berdoa untuk Suho #pray. Ini udah update. Silakan di fave ^^ Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**TaoTaoZi Panda**_: Yeay! MERDEKA! #eh penasaran ya? Blanket emang demen banget bikin orang penasaran #ditabok. Blanket boleh, author boleh, eonni boleh, hyung boleh, saeng boleh, bahkan kalo mau panggil Yoona juga nggak papa #ngarep. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**kaisoo lalalala**_: semakin penasaran semakin bagus #eh? Okeeeh, ini dilanjutin ^^ Sankyu~ Review lagi ya ^^

_**bonggogi**_: Berasa lagi lari ya kkk~ ho, baguslah kalau suka. Sci-Fi itu sebenernya genre paling keren loh #modus. Nggak kok, Baek nggak se-ngenes itu, masih ada nanti yang lebih ngenes #tutupmuluttakutbocorinlanjutannya (?) tapi Blanket nggak berbakat bikin romance loh, jadi yah, kadar kemanisannya cuma bisa segitu doang. Bukan, Chen bukan berubah jadi ager-ager #nangisguling-guling. Blanket juga bingung mau nulis apa lagi kkk~ Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**Kim Kumiko**_: aduh bingung mau bales yang mana ~ bales di PM aja ya ^^ sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**Reezuu Kim**_: Makasih! Ini udah lanjut ya ^^ tapi ff yang SJ udah di apus dari FB, gimana dong? Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**coldwarm**_: Tolong jangan bunuh Blanket karena udah bikin mereka jadi sampel oke? Bunuh tuan Choi aja ya #sodorintuanChoi. Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

_**Guest**_: Ini Xiumin udah nongol ^^ Ayo siapa selanjutnya? Ini udah di lanjut ^^ Sankyu~ review lagi ya ^^

* * *

_Thanks to:_

_**TaoTaoZi Panda, ssonghye**__, __**Jaylyn Rui**__, __**babybyunsoo**__,__**Yuri Masochist**__, __**Deer Panda**__, __**coldwarm**__, __**Tari**__, __**min**__, __**Guest**__, __**Park Sung Ah**__, __**Njitao, opikyung0113, kaisoo lalalala, RaniJung Xoins, VannessaChan, blue sky21, chohanbyul, Kim Hyunshi, , Reezuu Kim, Kim Kumiko, bonggogi, Arunonymous, sweetyYeollie, Kim Hyunsi, yoonkie.**_

_And thanks for review, follow or fave this fanfic ^^_

_**Last, mind to review?**_


End file.
